This Day
by ik-kirstiniii
Summary: It's Christmas Season,The Kurosaki family's going out of town. Ichigo wants Rukia to come with them. He then gave her 3 gifts. :))


This Day ~ An IchiRuki fanfic~

~ DIARY ENTRY NUMBER 1 ~

December 24. 1 day more before Christmas. Ichigo Kurosaki here! I'm still in bed. Rukia still asleep in my closet.

Since it's two days before Christmas, many people are rushing to buy stuff for their Christmas Eve dinner with their families and/or friends. Some are shopping for presents. Shoot! That reminded me, I still don't have presents for my sisters! It's 7 in the morning, the mall opens at 9, 2 hours. Gaaah! I hate waiting. Damn it! Then, someone knocked on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me, Yuzu. Breakfast is ready!" a sweet voice said.

"'kay!" I simply answered. Then, she went downstairs.

After that, I wore my slippers and headed down. I went to the dining area and saw my two sisters sitting beside each other, my dad one the other side. My dad asked to sit down next to him.

"I'll just eat upstairs." I said as I put pancakes on my plate. I went to the fridge and got 2 juice boxes.

"WHAT?! SIT NEXT TO ME SON!" Dad said as he jumped and *almost* got me, until I dodged him.

"YOU PSYCHO! I'll just eat upstairs!"

Then I went upstairs to my room. I saw the door of my closet open. Rukia's awake now.

" 'morning." I said.

"Good Morning" she said and she yawned.

"Here's breakfast." I said as I gave her the plate of pancakes and a juice box.

"Thanks." she mumbled and rubbed her eyes and then she stretched her arms.

" Any hollow attacks?" I asked.

"Nah, there would be very few because it's Winter, they would probably hide." Rukia said, staring at me.

"Good then. My family and I will go out of town. And I want you to come with us." I said.

"Why would you want me to come? You can ask Orihime..." she said. There was some bitter tone in her voice as she said Orihime's name. I know she'll say "Why not ask Orihime, Chad, or Uryu" But before I let her finish her statement...

" Because I want you to come with me-errr with us." Damn it, Ichigo! You slipped!

" Okay. So, when will we leave?"

" Later. At 1 pm. "

After our conversation, I took a shower and after a few minutes, It was 8:55. Perfect time! 5 minutes for walking to the mall. I'll buy presents for my sisters. A baseball bat for Karin. A doll for Yuzu. And a gift or three for a special someone. As I arrived at the mall, there were only few people. Am I just lucky or what? I first went to a sport equipments store and bough Karin's baseball bat. And I went to the toy store to buy a doll for Yuzu. And I went to a pet store to buy a bunny. I bought a cage for it, food, shampoo, bed, and comb. I went to the jewelry store and bought a necklace that has a black butterfly pendant. Perfect!

~ 12:30 ~

People usually give presents during Christmas Eve dinner or at Christmas day. Not me though. I give it at lunch time.

"Here's a baseball bat for Karin. To hit Dad's head when he gets loco." I then gave it to Karin.

"Sweet!" she said as she held it and stared at it in awe.

" And a doll for Yuzu." Then I gave it to her.

"Arigatou Onii-chan!" she said as she smiled at me.

"LET'S GO NOOOOOOOW!" My Dad said.

My two sisters are with my Dad. We have 2 cars: One for my Dad, and one for me. Rukia was with me. Before we left:

"Rukia?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to close your eyes."

"'kay" as she closed her eyes.

I got up and went to the garage and got Chappy. And I went back in the car.

" Open your eyes."

" OH MY GAAAWD! IT'S SO CUUUUUUTE!"

"Her name is Chappy."

" She for me?"

"Yeah.." I said and I scratched the back of my head.

"That's gift number one." I said.

"Close your eyes again."

I got the little box inside my pocket. I opened it and got the necklace outside of the box. I put it on her neck. She looked beautiful.

" You can open your eyes now."

"Wow. Thank you, Ichigo." she said as she blushed a bit. She was about to kiss my cheek, I saw it and I knew what to do next. As she was about to kiss my cheek, I turned my head and she kissed my lips instead. _Gift Number 3, The Ultimate Surprise_

She didn't see that coming.

" Gift Number 3. heh."

"Oh. My. God."


End file.
